


30 Day Challenge - Bucky Barnes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, but i did write about 20 of them, i might never finish it, ill get there eventually, its unfinished as well, thats 2/3, this is long and i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)





	1. What is Bucky's workspace like?

Bucky’s work area was generally a mess. Yes, occasionally Steve got his hands on it and moved everything so it took Bucky at least an hour to find something, but that was rare, so I’ll describe what it’s _usually_ like…

Like I said, it was a mess. It could even be compared to a pig’s sty or even a bomb sight. Bucky liked it, though. It helped him concentrate. Random, mismatched socks littered the floor and weird and wonderful books, usually history books as he liked to see how wrong they were, lay scattered around, their pages folded into a ‘dog ear’.

His double bed, Steve had forced him to have a large one, was soft and nice to lie on, but as soon as it came to sleep, it was _too_ comfortable. He was used to war conditions; he hadn’t had a soft bed for a long time. He mostly slept with Steve as he found his bed much nicer. Steve always smiled slightly when he heard a quiet knock at his door. He always invited him in with open arms, almost like he was waiting for Bucky.

Anyways, back to what I was saying. His quilt dangled off the bed, brushing the cream coloured floor. A pile of discarded clothes lay next to that. He had been meaning to put them in the wash but he kept getting distracted by the random post-it notes that were pinned to his wall. ‘Steve - July, 4th’ and ‘Nat - Nov, 22nd’ were the first two that he noticed. (He clearly noticed Natasha’s as she is very important) Birthdays were commonly written on the wall. Bucky never had time to remember, except when it came to Steve. Yes, he had written it down (mainly as a precaution) but he still knew it.

The wooden desk he had was tidier than the rest of his room, that was certain. Though random files had been thrown on it, you could still see the order in his utilities. Pots of pens and pencils stood net to the eraser and the stapler and hole puncher next to that.

Overall, Bucky was not a tidy person but that wasn’t exactly a job requirement. He did what needed to be done; he was allowed to slack on the other things.


	2. Is Bucky vain or selfless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Well… just give me a few minutes to think about the answer… A few more seconds… Wow, nothing’s popping to mind. I totally did not know the answer to this question _before it was even asked_.

Bucky is vain. Well, it depends on what… time period you catch him in. Bucky is vain. Bucky is selfless. ‘Bucky is both’ would be the correct answer. I’ll explain.

Let’s look at the second world war. I’d say he was pretty selfless, going to war, fighting for his country and innocent lives. I’d say leaving your life and your best friend (*cough* lover *cough*), who surely wouldn’t be enlisted, to save people you have never met before would be pretty selfish. Yes, millions of lives are at stake but he could have thought ‘Well, other people would join up.’ and ‘Whats one extra man going to change?’ but no, he signed up and left.

Then we move into a darker time. This is not Bucky. This is a different man in his body. For this writing, we will call him… Hydra. 

Hydra was vain and selfish and pure evil with no judgment of good or bad. Everything was business. Everything was a command, a job, something that needed ending or collecting or resolving. He didn’t care about anything, not even himself so I guess you couldn’t call him selfish. Would he be classed as an asshole, instead? Anyways, he was brainwashed. Bucky became Hydra, and Hydra really did not care. Innocents, that Bucky had previously fought for, were being murdered, most of them accidental as citizens always managed to get in the wrong place at the wrong time. It never was their fault, though. It was Hydras. He was the man ending people’s lives just because they got in the way of someone else’s operation.

And finally, we remeet Bucky. The new and damaged version. Hydra was dead, though he could easily be revived at any point, so I guess I should say Hydra was sleeping… Hydra was sleeping. So far, there was no way to wake him up. This Bucky was selfless and arrogant at the same time. It depended on who he was with. Say, if we put him in a room with Tony, he would probably not react with anything nice. If you locked him in a space with beautiful Natasha, he would be kind and maybe talk quite a bit. They would be good friends. If you tied him up with Steve, he would sacrifice everything. I suppose Love does that to people… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	3. What is Bucky's Kinsey Scale rating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Bucky was gay. Like, _gay_. How does one describe how gay someone is? I’ve used the word ‘gay’ and have expressed this point multiple times… Ah, I’ve got it!

Bucky has a boyfriend! Steve Rogers was his name, though he also went by Captain America. Steve was nice, very protected and extremely emotionally invested in everything. He had light blonde hair which was, somehow, incredibly soft. He had pale pink lips which Bucky just _loved_ kissing. He was more muscular than the average guy, though the ‘Super Soldier’ series was the cause of that and now, even Bucky had a hard time keeping up with him.

That made the sex even better. They often fought for dominance, albeit Bucky always won. Well, he says that but really, Steve topped just as much as he bottomed. You could tell.

Their relationship was a good one, a good balance of cuteness and unimportant arguments which only last five minutes. They were both happy, which, in the end, was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	4. What does Bucky look like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Beautiful. I mean, kinda attractive, uh, like I wouldn’t date him but he isn’t a bad looking guy and the mask he occasionally wears gives him a vibe of mystery but I wouldn’t date him. He belongs with Steve and that's not the only reason, of course. He just, erm, isn’t my type of guy, okay?

Anyways… Maybe I’ll ask Steve what he likes about ol’ Bucky…  Alright, I gathered the needed intel, here we go.

Steve likes… let’s see. Oh, Steve likes his soft, pale lips. Steve likes his brown hair, especially when it’s tied into a ‘cute little bunny thing’. His words, not mine. Another thing he liked was his… thighs because– OH, I DID NOT NEED TO READ THAT! Natasha out! _I mean, shit, I’m not Natasha, I’m just a random fan… Yeah._

I am not going to continue to read that list so I’ll make my own. Bucky is about six foot, shoulder-length, light brown hair which really suits him. His eyes are a nice blue and he really likes wearing dark colours when he isn’t dressed as The Winter Solder. In conclusion, he's a pretty good looking guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	5. What are Bukcy's favourite things? Part ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Steve. Steve was, sorry, _is_ his favourite thing. The way his hair brushes against his chin and he rolls over; the way Steve would greet him with a soft kiss, not caring if the whole world was staring, not caring as the beautiful and totally amazing Natasha quickly snapped a photo and added it to all the rest.

Another favourite thing of his was Steve attempts at cooking, but I had to promise not to say anything about that. It was a totally voluntary promise and was no way forced out of me… No way.

Anyways, Bucky loves the colour of his azure eyes, the way he would gently sing him to sleep if he was having a _really_ bad night, the way that they would always be touching each other, or at least be able to see each other, whenever they could.

Other things he loved, that were in no way related to Steve, were;

  1. His mother’s apple pie, though he would never taste it again,
  2. Natasha Romanoff,
  3. The sky, especially when it rained,
  4. His favourite colour was blue… I think?
  5. He also likes old songs. His favourite is I’ll Be Seeing You Again by Billie Holiday and he often sings it without noticing. It’s kinda catchy, actually, considering it was released in World War Two.
  6. I heard he really likes Natasha.
  7. Like, he likes her almost as much as he loves Steve,
  8. She is pretty awesome.
  9. Anyway, back to the topic. His absolute favourite thing, though, was _Steve_.



Even _Tony_ supports their relationship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	6. Who does Bucky trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Bucky trusts few very people, really. I would assume that would be obvious just by taking one glance at him but I guess not.

Firstly, he trusts Steve. Most people trust their SO significantly, though, so I’ll go into a bit more detail. Yes, they fought but he didn’t give up one Bucky. Yes, they had their petty fights but eventually, they would always make up (and most of the time, make _out_ ).

Secondly, I’m pretty sure he trusts me-Natasha… W-They are pretty close after all. I think that’s because they have been on quite a few missions together and Natasha has rescued him from life threatening situations more than she can count.

And finally, he trusts Wanda. They spend so much time together, when Steve or Natasha are out, it’s almost unreal. They watch TV (a show called Gotham?) pretty regularly and sometimes, Wanda begs Bucky to make her favourite dish, chicken paprikash. Overall, I think they are pretty close…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	7. What does Bucky's bed look like when he wakes up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

I think I have mentioned this before, but it tends to be messy. Like, I don’t understand how it got this bad. He has four pillows on his bed, and each of them end up in really weird places.

One of them is across the room, almost certainly next to the door. Another one of them loses its case sometime in the night and ends up near his feet. The third one slides off the bed and lands on the floor and the final one is always brought close to Bucky’s chest. If it were alive, it wouldn’t be able to breathe.

His quilt tends to end up on the floor as well, especially if he has a blanket. Either that or he is wrapped into a tight burrito of warmth which takes Steve years to get him out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	8. What is his relationship with his family like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

I suppose he has two families really. His first died long ago, though. He and his mother were both lonely children and, considering he is the end of his bloodline (that we know of), he doesn’t seem to be having any children soon. Well, at least not biologically.

I do believe he had a good relationship with his mother. Steve speaks very fondly of her and Bucky always grins, which is an incredibly rare event, when you bring her up in a conversation. His dad also went to war, though they didn’t see each other in the field.

His other family is one I can speak more of. First of all, Steve. They’re in love, like, completly. Nothing could split them up, and trust me, many have tried. Wanda is like his little sister and I think that is adorable. They both know quite a few languages as well, meaning they both like to chat and none of us can understand which annoys the Hell out of Clint.

And Clint is like the weird Uncle to Bucky. The one who drinks all the coffee, walks around in his boxers and smells like shaving cream or alcohol, mostly a mix. Yeah, that one, though that’s only when we do actually see him. Half the time he is on “business” which normally means he's napping and hoping we don’t find him.

We either see Tony all the time or not at all, and the latter are the days Bucky enjoys. They never really connected, which is to be understandable considering their fight. Sometimes we still get some harsh remarks thrown around at each other because of that. Steve and Bucky mostly end up leaving when that happens, and I normally go with them.

Natasha is pretty close with Bucky. I think that say she would at least rate ‘favourite cousin’. She is pretty awesome after all, like, her hair is beautiful, she’s a great friend and damn, her sass is beautiful. To be honest, she is one of the main reasons he is still alive considering how many times she has had to save his ass.

Thor, like Tony, is rarely around because he is either in Asgard, doing so cool Asgardian stuff, or he’s visiting Jane again. Long distance relationships are hard. Anyway, when they do see each other, they don’t really talk. Yes, they don’t throw shade at each other when in the same room, but it’s not exactly their priority to talk to each other. It’s kind of awkward, really.

Scott is a fanboy. Like, he fanboys when anyone enters the room. Wow, Thor just appeared, guess who’s a crying mess. Wow, Tony makes something explode, guess who is squealing like a school girl. Okay, maybe he isn’t that bad, but Scott’s close! Back to the point of this, Scott is Bucky No. #1 fan. He also nearly faints when Bucky and Steve are in the same room, breathe the same air or even glance at each other.

Sam doesn’t really care. Yes, they talk but it’s only friendly chatter. Sam mainly sticks with Steve. He is the ‘random stranger that Bucky keeps seeing around town’ to Bucky.

And finally, Bruce! They don’t really talk much, considering they stay in same room quite often. They both like Star Trek and other programmes and films like that, so I don’t really understand why they don’t “nerd-out” together but I guess they never really bonded. Maybe someday they will…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	9. Does Bucky have any irrational fears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

No… No, I don’t believe he does… Wait! I remember one which is completely irrational. Well, I think it is. I haven’t heard any rational reason for him to be terrified of grapefruits.

They look very similar to oranges, though, so I don’t understand how he doesn’t get them messed up… Maybe his fear started from when he started to peel an ‘orange’ and bamn, suddenly he had a grapefruit in his hand.

Another fear, which took me a few minutes to remember, was definitely weird. We were under cover of a farm that you could visit and Bucky was really fidgety and looked really worried for the whole time.

I confronted him about it when we back to the tower and apparently, he does not like baby animals, especially pigs. Do what you want with this information, but please, do not mention it came from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	10. What is one event Bucky would remove from his past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

ight, there’s an obvious answer and one that is less known. Clearly, he would remove his accident when he fell off the train. He would rather have carried on with Steve, never leaving his side but what’s done is done.

He would have died by now, considering he is nearly one  hundred, and he also wouldn’t have experienced all the terrible things he has to go through.

Anyway, onto the less known one. _Do you know how long this took me to get it out of him?_ When he was a young, little boy, unaffected by the harsh claws of the world - _Wow, Na-girl, that metaphor. I. Am. Not. Natasha_. - he was often called a ‘Ladies man’.

If you do not know what a Ladies man is then let me enlighten you. It’s pretty self-explanatory, really. It basically means you are a magnet for women, which leads us to the conclusion that Bucky is Bisexual. This is kind of an important detail, I guess… He is dating Steve so I thought it would be kind of obvious that he wasn’t completly straight.

Anyway, back to the story. He and one of his random dates he had managed to pick up (He said her name was along the lines of Annie so we will go with that) were at the cinema. He had also managed to get Steve a date, though she was more interested in Bucky. 

They were, like I said, at the cinema and suddenly, Steve ran out. Bucky, who was standing behind his, clearly saw the panic covering his face and, hastily muttered a ‘I have to go, sorry’ to the girls, quickly turning on his heel and following Steve out of the door.

Bear in mind that it was Winter and Steve had a really bad immune system and had so many problems, I can’t write them all down. It turns out this wasn’t his asthma or a cough or cold, but an anxiety attack. (Sometimes, though rarely, he still suffers from them today but he always had Bucky to calm him down)

Steve was in the small, litter covered ally way just next to the back exit of the movies. His head was hidden between his knees and, though Bucky was meters away, he could still hear the ragged breathing of his friend. He quickly jogged forward and slumped down next to him, throwing an arm around Steve’s shoulder and started to gently rub circles with his thumb.

“What is it, Stevie?” He whispered, his lips close to Steve’s ear. Steve shook his head. “Y’know I’m not mad or disappointed, right? You’re my friend and I’m with you til the end of the line. I’ve told you this. Come on now, deep breathe.”

Steve looked up, tear marks staining his pale cheeks. “I’m sorry. This- It always happens at the worst time. I ruined your date and everything.”

“No, no, no. Steve, it doesn’t matter. I promise.” Suddenly, 

Their first kiss was in a trash-filled alleyway, though neither seemed to care. Bucky shifted so he was as close to Steve as he could get. Bucky’s arm pressed against the back of his head while Steve was still in shock. Suddenly, Bucky pulled away.

“I’m sorry. You clearly wasn’t enjoying that and I have no idea why I continued.” He was nervous and this was something that definitely clashed with his personality. Steve just laughed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, so don’t you dare apologise.” They both smiled.

You’re probably wondering what part Bucky wished he could remove from his past, considering that is the question, but the truth is, he didn’t. He just wanted me to tell you about his first kiss with Steve.

I’m kidding. When he talked to me, he said he would remove the girls he was with. He wished he had just gone to the cinema with Steve. Though he doesn’t know what exactly caused Steve to have an attack, (Steve won’t share his reasons, not even with Bucky) he was sure it wasn’t the dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	11. What are Bucky's favourite things? Part TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

I’m really excited for this one as Bucky is rarely very happy so I get to write about the things that make him smile. Steve likes these ones as well so I get extra help from him. Here we go.

Bucky said he didn’t really have a favourite food but if he had to pick, he would choose pizza. He likes it because its quick and you can change the toppings so you can create so many different flavours. Both Tony and Thor agree with him.

His favourite drink is apple juice. When I asked him, that wasn’t the answer I was really expecting but that’s what he said. Buck then walk across the room to the fridge and started rooting in the back of it. He, then, pulled out four cartons of apple juice. He grabbed a glass of it, as well, before sitting down back in his original position. After that, he continued to stare into my eyes while slowly sipping it.

That was one of the weirdest things I’ve seen Bucky do, but it happened and I can’t change that. I’m not sure he’s going to be very happy that I’ve told you all the information but I’ll deal with that later.

Favourite holiday: He said, and I quote, ‘I don’t really know. Holidays are kinda useless, aren’t they?’ and it made me sad because, Steve once told me, he used to love holidays.

Every year, around Christmas time, he would help Steve make cards for his family and every year, without fail, they would go to the woods together, which was just outside of town, and play around in the cold weather. They would make snow angels, which definitely wasn’t good for Steve’s health but he never listened to Bucky’s chiding tone, and attempt, I repeat _attempt_ , to make a snowman.

Apparently, they were never successful and something always happened which stopped it from being finished. One year it was Steve tripping over and crushing it. Another year it started raining and ruined the snow. They still had fun, Steve said, meaning that nothing else mattered.

But now, when I asked Bucky what his favourite holiday was, he said they didn’t matter. This is why the Bucky Barnes Happiness Squad, (BBHS) Wanda and I and this time Steve, are going to make this Christmas and all oncoming holidays so great and over celebrated that Bucky is going to love them again.

Bucky’s favourite outfit is very boring. He likes to wear a plain, normally green, shirt and dark blue jeans and sometimes, when he needs to be somewhere, a black rucksack. I know, that’s kind of boring so Wanda and I decided to change that. We have bought his a variation of different colour tops, including some Captain America merch because we thought he’d like and look good in it. (We were right.) And we also bought him some long sleeved T-shirts, one green coat, one black coat which has a fluffy hood and twenty different pairs of socks. We got a bit carried away…

His favourite TV show varies. Though he doesn’t watch very much of it, when he does, he gets obsessed and binges the programme in a few days. The last time that happened was when he discovered Star Trek and he hasn’t been the same since. He is, officially, a Nerd™

And finally, his favourite person. Clearly, the answer would be the wonderful, amazing and perfect Natasha Romanoff. He loves her to bits. She has beautiful, soft hair. She is really awesome to be around and she tells the _best_ jokes. She also knows how to hold her liquor unlike some members of the Avengers squad. (Haha, I’m throwing shade at someone and you don’t even know who… I’m kidding, it’s Clint. He has a talent at drinking coffee and sleeping. Drinking is not one of his strong suits.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	12. Is Bucky an early bird or a night owl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

I’m sure this has kind of been answered before but I’ll say it again: the words ‘Bucky’ and ‘early bird’ should not even be in the same sentence. I’m not even kidding. I thought Clint was bad when it came to napping or waking up but Bucky’s a whole lot worse.

Bucky tends to go to bed at around midnight to two o clock in the morning. This is not a very healthy habit but no one, not even Steve, would be able to break him out of it. He either spends his evenings bingeing another programme, though this is very rare, or scrolling through his phone that Wanda had set him up with. (I am pretty sure he has a Tumblr. If you can find that, link it to me. I need some more teasing material)

He, normally, wakes up around ten in the morning and doesn’t get up until twelve. He likes to spend as much time as he can in bed, especially when Steve is with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	13. How does Bucky feel about warm and cold weather?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Bucky feels the same about the weather and holidays; he doesn’t care at all. Whether it be cold, windy or boiling hot. He has travelled around the world while “working” with Hydra and suddenly, temperature doesn’t affect him.

I think his favourite weather is rainy, though. But no wind. The wind messes up his hair and blows it in front of his face and he can not _stand_ that. This is why he ties his hair in a cute, lil’ bun regularly which me, and many others, love.

I do believe Buck also likes the boiling hot weather. Not because you sweat to death or have to eat unhealthy amounts of ice creams or drink fresh cold water, no. He likes the warm weather because it makes _other_ people sweat and when people sweat, they tend to take off their T-shirt. Bucky likes warm weather when Steve takes his shirt off, is what I’m trying to say. He spends way too much time checking him out and he doesn’t even try to hide it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	14. Can Bucky cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Yes, he can! I swear he is the best chef out of all of us. I have no idea where he learned but his food is amazing. My personal favourite of his are the random cookies he occasionally bakes.

For some reason, Stark always pokes fun at him for baking, so that may be the reason why Bucky doesn’t do it very often. I’m still upset about the fact that they don’t get along. Everything would be nicer and easier if they did but I suppose I can not change that…

Anyways, yes, Bucket can cook. He can cook salads, curries, plain food, exotic food and so much more. I don’t know where he picked these skills up but no one, not even Tony, can complain when he cooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	15. Describe Bucky's hands,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

His hands are… interesting. Pleasant to look at, I would assume. It’s not like I really pay close attention to them considering they’re his hands and I would get weird looks from everyone, especially Wanda, if I just stared at them.

But! For this, I have decided to take it upon myself to acknowledge them as often as I can without getting caught. I have taken many sneaky photos and cast glances often so you’re welcome. I am proud to say that I was only caught once, and that was by Bucky himself, and I explained what I was doing with no further issues (Well, I couldn’t tell him the _full_ truth but he knows the basic outline.)

Anyways, on to the fun bit! His right hand is normal. I mean, it’s only a hand, right? Everyone has them and why would his be special… I don’t know but someone, for some strange reason, really likes them. Like, _really_ likes them. They like them so much that, now, other people have started to love his hands. I’m not going to ask. You can like what you like, even if it is strange.

His left hand is interesting. I still have no idea how he can move or feel it, considering it’s constructed of metal, but he can and it still baffles me to this day. He has no idea either and Stark, who helped upgrade it as a peace offering, won’t enlighten me either.

Still, I can understand why people would like this one. It’s metal! This is a nerd’s dream. My absolute favourite thing about it, though, it that it is also magnetic. Clint and Steve both like to write mini notes to Bucky while he’s sleeping, and then stick them on using magnets. 

The best part is when Bucky doesn’t realise they have done anything and he walks around with a shopping list stuck to his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	16. What is Bucky's ideal date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Bucky wouldn’t share this information with me, for some reason, so I managed to get Steve to tell me a date that they _have_ been on.

It started off simple. Well, that was a lie. It didn’t start off simple; the whole thing was simple. It was a cute, little coffee date where they sat in a corner, drinking coffees and hot chocolates, testing the different kinds of cakes and pastries they sold. They didn’t eat too many, but they still had enough.

They talked and talked, eventually sitting there for hours. I guess time flies when you’re having fun. No, but seriously, Wanda and I were worried so we went out of find them talking in rapid conversation about bananas. I didn’t ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	17. If Bucky's life was a genre, what could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

It would be a mix between Action and Horror. Well, now it’s leaning towards a romantic movie considering how much time he spends with Steve.

It would be Action because he fought in a war, kicked so much ass, then became The Asset who has killed dozens of high-profile people over the years. That's action, right?

It would be horror because of all the shit he’s been through. The torture, the brainwash, the murders, being in a _war_ filled with the need to kill, to follow orders, to save the country, to _kill_.

He deserved better, but there is no way to go back now. I’m glad his life is now a romantic film. That’s better than anything it used to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	18. How does Bucky like to travel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

I don’t really think he has a favourite way of getting somewhere. I know he doesn’t really like trains, he's fine with taxis and just plain walking but he doesn’t really like running because it requires too much effort. Bucky is very lazy, if you didn’t already know.

I think Bucky likes flying, though. Like, in an aeroplane or helicopter. He told me he likes watching the sun set and rise, and you get a better view of that the higher up you are. Basically, Bucky just enjoys the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


	19. Name something Bucky is obsessed with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Bucky isn’t really obsessed with anything, aside from that time with the apple juice. Yes, he likes TV and films that _actually go into detail_ , but other than that, nothing really holds his interest.

He enjoys cooking, I think. Even though he doesn’t do it often, I think he enjoys running. The only time he ever runs without reason is when Steve forces him to, so maybe not…

But the other day he found a Rubix cube in Tony’s draw and he sat in the corner for hours, trying to work that out. We did offer him help but every time he refused. Now the cube is now on the floor somewhere out fo the tower. Bucky was slightly mad that he couldn’t solve it, without help, so he may or may not have thrown it, hence it being on the ground, far, far away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevanbucket


	20. Who/What is Bucky's ideal partner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Steve.

* * *

There's more than that, I promise, I’m not that lazy.

Bucky’s ideal partner is kind, caring and determined, but still able to be mean to the people who deserve it. They don’t like bullies. They would probably be male as well, considering Bucky is gay as Hell.

Bucky’s ideal partner has light blonde hair and mystical blue eyes which, somehow, shine. He cares way too much about people and always sees the best in people, even when they don’t deserve it.

Steve is probably the stubbornest asshole I have ever met, though Bucky is a close second. That's probably why they like each other so much... Though Steve doesn’t always think his plans through, somehow, it always works out in the end. Basically, he loves to freestyle and will never give in to anyone (Except from Bucky...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevanbucket


	21. Write about a scar Bucky has,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

Well, the other day, about two weeks ago, Bucky was doing some cooking as, for some reason, Tony didn’t want to order pizza. He was cooking pasta with peas and tuna which would have probably been really nice if we actually got to eat it.

But, while going to pick up the pasta pan, Bucky forgot which hand of his was metallic. Even though I wasn’t even in the room, I heard his cries of pain, which also involved a not-really-surprising amount of profanities.

Bucky had picked the boiling hot pan up with his right hand, the one which isn’t made of metal. Pasta and peas were splattered all over the floor, Steve sprinted into the room to check if Bucky was okay, and eventually, we ordered pizza again. Again!

Bucky’s hand has a burn on it, and it doesn’t seem to be healing. That counts as a scar right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevanbucket


	22. Write a letter from me to Bucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles from a 30 Day Challenge :)

This one is actually for the final day, but I think I need to write this now. Bucky’s having a hard time and Steve and Wanda are on a mission. As you all probably know, Tony isn’t the best person to make Buck feel better.

_To Bucky,_

_You are great. I know you won’t believe me or Steve or Wanda or whoever else tells you, but you are. You don’t need to be perfect, Hell, no one is, especially me. You’re great because of the simplest reasons as well. When you’re walking to a store, you stop to pet a dog that’s tied to a pole. You smile at people as they walk past, even though you’re not expecting on in return. You smile when you look out the window, thinking no one has noticed and that makes you adorable. You genuinely care about people, even if you don’t trust them straight away. That is understandable considering what you’ve been through._

_You’re funny. Though, at first, you give off a… “keep to yourself” kinda vibe, when you open up, you’re hilarious. Your random thoughts are my favourites, especially when you have just woken up. You always make Steve laugh as well, and I’ve even heard Tony stifle a snicker._

_You are an amazing fighter. I know, I know, this is probably something you don’t want to be reminded of, but you are. I trust you completly and I know you always have my back. I’ve been trying to get Fury to give us a mission together, but you know how he is. He never takes risks unless he knows it’s going to pay off._

_You are the strongest person I know. Yes, we have all been through our fair share of life difficulties but you, by far, are the strongest. You have had your mind taken over by your worst enemy. You have killed so many people and you still manage to get up in the morning. I just want to remind you that none of that is your fault, you weren’t in control of your mind._

_I’m here if you ever want to talk and so is Steve, Wanda, Clint and even Tony, if need be._

_~~Natasha~~ A friend  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevanbucket

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Marvel blog: @steevandbucket


End file.
